rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Blake and Yang vs. Adam
"Blake and Yang vs. Adam" was a battle that occurred across "Stealing from the Elderly", "The Lady in the Shoe" and "Seeing Red". Preceding Events In order to enact their plan to steal an Atlesian airship, Yang Xiao Long drives Blake Belladonna into the forest where the Argus relay tower stands, in order to disable the radar so they could discreetly head for Atlas. But when contact with Blake is lost and the plan becomes compromised, Yang heads in her direction, unaware of the dangers ahead. The Fight Radar Tower Alone and vulnerable, Adam Taurus makes his move against Blake in the radar tower, causing her to drop her Scroll as she tries to flee. As Adam gleefully revels in having the chance to fight Blake, she fires several shots at him, which he easily blocks. As she attempts to slide down the tower, Adam slices the cable and causes her to fall and the two clash again. As he claims she ruined his life, Blake retorts he wanted nothing to do with him and evades another strike of his Semblance and climbs higher. The two clash once again as Blake reaches the highest point, during which Adam chokes her with one hand and holds her against the railing and Blake pushes off with her foot and lets them both fall, crashing through branches onto the forest floor. Getting back up, Blake asks Adam to let go and move forward, but he refuses. The Forest/The Waterfall In the forest, Adam ferociously attempts to land fatal strikes on Blake, only for her to use her Semblance to avoid hits at the last second. Eventually, he manages to destroy her jacket and they end up in a waterfall. As they clash again, Blake uses the sheath of her weapon to steal Wilt away, at which point Adam is briefly forced to rely on Blush and shoots at her. He manages to get the upper hand temporarily and knocks her down. As she raises Gambol Shroud, Adam slices it clean in half with Wilt and then takes off his blindfold, fully explaining the pain and anger he felt when he was abandoned on the train. In the distance, however, Yang is already speeding on Bumblebee towards their location, which Blake's Faunus hearing picks up. As he tries to impale her in her scar, Blake reveals it to be a shadow and proclaims she's not alone, just as Yang Xiao Long bursts from above on Bumblebee. Yang vs. Adam As Bumblebee crashes into Adam, knocking him down, Yang lands near Blake, ready for a rematch. She fires a long shot, keeping him on his knees. Noticing she's still not ready to fight, Yang proclaims she can hold him off for a while. Agreeing, Adam gets up and flies at Yang, slashing at her, sending dark images of himself to attack and disorient her. Blake warns her about the mechanics of his Semblance, to which Yang finds "cheap" seeing as he does not have to feel pain to use it and she does. The two clash once more, until Adam manages to send her back with a block. Upon this, the former partner and her new partner lock eyes, and Adam fully powers his Semblance and strikes, enraged, at Yang, who blocks it with her prosthetic arm, damaging it. Yang gives Adam his final warning, to which he ridicules upon seeing her left arm shake in fear. Blake takes a hold of it and states to him that she is not protecting her or vice versa, but rather, they are protecting each other. Seeing Red Blake and Yang attack Adam in unison, overwhelming him with strikes. As he deflects a Gambol Shroud attack, Yang rushes in and grabs it, performing a Reverse Bumblebee maneuver that propels Blake at Adam, who blocks her blade with his own and causes her to fly back and land in the rocks around the waterfall. As her Aura shimmers, Adam plays on Yang's PTSD, causing her to go on the defensive and avoid his attacks. In the corner of her eyes, she sees Blake climb the rocks as Adam attacks her harder. As Adam unleashes his Semblance once more, Yang's eyes switch to red and Adam leaps towards her, swinging down, only to reveal Yang was waiting for the right moment to use her own Semblance. With Wilt in one hand, Yang pulls Adam forward through his sword and uses a supercharged punch on Adam, finally breaking his aura. As her own aura finally breaks, Yang throws the blade in the waterfall, causing him to go after it and allow Blake to uppercut him. As he stumbles back, both Blake and Adam notice Gambol Shroud and make a grab at the weapon. From behind, Yang snatches the other half, as Blake grabs her own and they both stab him in the chest and back. After a few moments, the two Huntresses pull the weapon out of his body. Adam manages a few steps forward, towards the waterfall, shell-shocked at his own defeat. He falls to his knees and takes his last breath as his body falls into the river, finally defeated. Trivia *Some of the attacks and animations in the Yang vs Adam segment of the fight are from an unfinished, unused fight scene that was originally being made for Yang's confrontation with Adam during the Battle of Beacon. This includes: **Adam sending out a pair of dark images of himself to attack Yang, followed by one of the images merging with the other and then Adam merging with the remaining image while attacking Yang. **Adam slashing at Yang and sheathing his sword three times in a row, with the third slash pushing her backward. In the original version, the last slash's power destroyed the wall behind Yang. **Adam and a pair of dark images of himself running around Yang to disorient her, followed by Adam stabbing his sword into the ground to send an attack toward her. Image Gallery V6 10 00051.png V6 10 00052.png V6 10 00053.png V6 10 00054.png V6 10 00055.png V6 10 00056.png V6 10 00057.png V6 10 00058.png V6 10 00059.png V6 10 00060.png V6 10 00061.png V6 10 00062.png V6 10 00063.png V6 10 00064.png V6 10 00065.png V6 10 00066.png V6 10 00067.png V6 10 00068.png V6 10 00069.png V6 10 00070.png V6 10 00071.png V6 10 00072.png V6 10 00073.png V6 10 00074.png V6 10 00075.png V6 10 00076.png V6 11 00062.png V6 11 00063.png V6 11 00064.png V6 11 00065.png V6 11 00066.png V6 11 00067.png V6 11 00068.png V6 11 00069.png V6 11 00070.png V6 11 00071.png V6 11 00072.png V6 11 00073.png V6 11 00074.png V6 11 00075.png V6 11 00076.png V6 11 00077.png V6 11 00078.png V6 11 00079.png V6 11 00080.png V6 11 00081.png V6 11 00082.png V6 11 00083.png V6 11 00084.png V6 11 00085.png V6 11 00086.png V6 11 00087.png V6 11 00088.png V6 11 00089.png V6 11 00090.png V6 11 00091.png V6 11 00092.png V6 11 00093.png V6 11 00094.png V6 11 00095.png V6 11 00096.png V6 11 00097.png V6 11 00098.png V6 11 00099.png V6 11 00100.png V6 11 00101.png V6 11 00102.png V6 11 00103.png V6 11 00104.png V6 11 00105.png V6 11 00106.png V6 11 00107.png V6 11 00108.png V6 11 00109.png V6 11 00110.png V6 11 00111.png V6 11 00112.png V6 11 00113.png V6 11 00114.png V6 11 00115.png V6 11 00116.png V6 11 00117.png V6 11 00118.png V6 12 00042.png V6 12 00043.png V6 12 00044.png V6 12 00045.png V6 12 00046.png V6 12 00047.png V6 12 00048.png V6 12 00049.png V6 12 00050.png V6 12 00051.png V6 12 00052.png V6 12 00053.png V6 12 00054.png V6 12 00055.png V6 12 00056.png V6 12 00057.png V6 12 00058.png V6 12 00061.png V6 12 00062.png V6 12 00064.png V6 12 00065.png V6 12 00066.png V6 12 00067.png V6 12 00068.png V6 12 00069.png V6 12 00070.png V6 12 00071.png V6 12 00072.png V6 12 00073.png V6 12 00074.png V6 12 00075.png V6 12 00076.png V6 12 00077.png V6 12 00078.png V6 12 00079.png V6 12 00080.png V6 12 00081.png V6 12 00082.png V6 12 00083.png V6 12 00084.png V6 12 00085.png V6 12 00086.png V6 12 00087.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 6